mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mot
This page could be helped with new information, fan art, and their sources. Basic Info Mot, full name Mot Screziato, is Tom's counterpart in Season Two's Ruxomar. He was first mentioned by Spirit Dianite, and was described as being a shrewd businessmanDIANITE'S ARRIVAL (S2 Ep. 42). Within Ruxomar, he is Dianite's Champion. Mot's closest relationships are with Dianite, who he is a devout follower of and successful business partner with, and his adopted daughter Alyssa. He is always seen wearing a Flower Band on his head; Alyssa likes to make these as gifts. There were many hints of description about Mot before his return to Ruxomar in (Ep. 86) from his info logs in Urulu to discussion from other characters. In (Ep. 55), 31 episodes before Mot's first formal appearance, Martha describes Mot as a sickly boy and notes his Creeper-like growth from a disease affecting him. Return To Ruxomar In (S2 Ep. 86), Jordan is called over by Deviser Gaines who was testing a portal in Dagrun and needed help with a strange technical difficulty. Moments later, Mot appears out of the portal wielding a Diamond Sword, hitting Jordan in surprise believing that he was Spark. Spirit Dianite, with much delight of Mot's return, then begins to converse with Mot about the others and how the recent events of Ruxomar. He takes Jordan around Urulu, including his own home and Dagron's Den, where they accidentally travel to The End. Jordan takes the opportunity to gather up more Ianitas for the daycare center and then meet back up with Mot in Katsir who is visiting Alyssa's old home. They then part ways for the duration of the episode but Mot and Spirit Dianite still continue to discuss matters in chat with Jordan both reading out and messaging every so often. Weapons When appearing from the portal, Mot is wielding a Fire Aspect Diamond Sword. This is supposedly to line up with Season One's modless, vanilla gameplay. He quickly receives "Mot's Passion Piston", his signature weapon for the rest of the season. It's information has never been revealed but judging from its appearance it is thought to be a full Thaumic Battleaxe with (chronologically) Quartz, Pistons, 10x Large Obsidian Plate, Blaze Powder, and Redstone. Relationships Much information on Mot doesn't come directly from the streaming/video series. Much of the following information has been taken from different sources (writers social media) and may not reflect what is seen in video. Dianite Mot is Dianite's Champion in Ruxomar, and Dianite's prodigy business partner. Dianite saved his life by stopping the spread of the creeper spores Mot was afflicted with after an attack on his village when he was younger. Mot first became a follower of Dianite when he was 16 years oldMot first heard of Dianite at age 10, then met and became devout to him at age 16.. It is also implied that there was a romantic relationship between the two, and this was later confirmed to be true. Mot often calls Dianite by Dia, or Milord for more formal tones. Tom As each other's counterparts, when they first met, they were very intrigued of each other. Hearing about Mot being Dianite's best warrior, Tom challenged Mot to a duel to see who was the best fighter. After their first encounter they gained mutual respect for one another. Alyssa Mot first met Alyssa when he was visiting Katsir as a travelling merchant with Dianite. She was the 3 year-old daughter of Aimee, one of his trading partners. Mot wasn't that amused by children but Alyssa was enthusiastic enough to him to worm her way into his heart. When Mot found her among the fire that erupted in Katsir, he took her home as an adopted daughter and would continue to care for her until Mot's reappearance through the portal back into Ruxomar. When Mot saw Alyssa in the fire of Katsir, she reminded him of himself. A child alone, whose house was destroyed by fire. To stop her from living on the streets like he did, just like Dianite, he took the child into his caring. Trivia * The origin of his name is of 3 parts: *# Mot is Tom backwards, as they are each other's counterparts. *# Mot comes from the word mottled meaning "marked with spots or smears of colour." *# His last name, Screziato is the word mottled put through an Italian translator. * This Tumblr post of Lady Krystine's is heavily about Mot. Below are what it mentions of him. ** His parent's initials are embroidered in his scarf. ** His house was destroyed by fire and Creepers. ** Ruxomar Creepers spread spores when they explode, leading to Mot's condition. ** Alyssa reminds him of his younger self. ** He is homosexual. ** He is 33 years-old. References = Category:Team Dianite Category:Counterpart Category:Season Two Category:Characters Category:People Category:Story Line Category:Syndicate Category:Story Character Category:Story Characters Category:Storyline